


Three Kilometers

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How three kilometers sent Sirius to Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kilometers

Three Kilometers

The space of three kilometers swelled, in dark moments, to a seeming distance of thousands of kilometer, more. The distance from the Earth to the Moon and just as tangible to Remus. His pride wouldn't let him walk the distance as often or freely as his heart demanded, and once again Remus was torn in two, pride warring with his heart.

Three kilometers. It made all the difference, allowed room for mistrust, allowed ample elbow space for suspicion.

Three kilometers of London street and storefronts sent Sirius Black to Azkaban.


End file.
